


[Podfic of] Adumbration

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Ahsoka visits Alderaan to talk to Breha Organa. While she's there, she meets a certain little girl.





	[Podfic of] Adumbration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adumbration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191050) by [Mossy_Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Bench). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2qq5iIT) [3.9 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2OlOwUH) [5.2 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 06:53

**Streaming:**  



End file.
